


A Little Acting

by LuciaWilt



Series: D. Gray-Man [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Acting, Canon Compliant, Dirty Thoughts, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: He just wanted to have a little fun at the moment.





	A Little Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Nea is such a little shit. This would take place around chapter 212 and 213.

Nea was no idiot. He would not have “lasted” as long as he had if he was. Taking up residence within Allen Walker’s body came with its prices; one of the main ones being the whole Noah vs. Innocence thing and how it destroyed his body, but that was something he could work around. While he was not one to trust others and ally himself with just anyone, Allen was a friendly young man and had dozens of close friends. The Noah would just use that to his advantage. While he stayed away from either “side” of this “war”, he was still alone for the time being. Well, alone with Allen. He was one person and no matter how powerful he was, he could not do it alone. It just so happened that he recently had some possible allies appear.

Johnny Gill. Nea remembered him. The scientist, about 10 years older than Allen, was human to the core. Book smart to the point of it being obnoxious, Johnny was hardly someone he had to watch out for; fighting wise. If anything, Nea could once again use it to his advantage. That was something he learned he had to be. He had to work for himself, and by default Allen. But if he had Johnny on his team he could use the scientist as a fill in doctor. Noah physiology and Innocence don’t really work well together. 

Then there was Kanda Yuu. Nea remembered Kanda Yuu. The man was a fierce fighter; a part of the “Second Exorcist Program”. How foolish those exorcist had been, trying to play God while still preaching to everyone about the Lord they so “obediently” follow. Nea found it ridiculous. Either way, Kanda could become quite a powerful ally.

If Nea could keep a metaphorical leash on him. While he was strong, he was not exactly one to follow orders. From the little he was able to gain going in and out of consciousness, Kanda and Johnny both had ditched their little exorcist pals. Not that he minded. That just meant less bridges to quickly burn. 

There was something else he could use for getting on Kanda’s good side. 

He wasn’t Nea. 

He was Allen Walker.

Well, his outer appearance was Allen Walker. Plus, Nea had been quite the little actor back in the day. If he could play his cards right and act like the sweet boy Allen was, Kanda would be wrapped around his little finger.

That being because he saw the looks Kanda and Allen had given each other. Nea had been with Allen for so long that he saw it all. Not only that, but he would feel the flush of Allen’s cheeks when he hid his face, or the blood pumping under his skin late at night with the covers pulled up to his chin. The only other one that caused such a reaction to Allen’s body was that Crow, and Nea had seen him die so that solved that. 

It was rather lucky that Kanda and Johnny showed up when they did. While the Exorcist wanted to kill him, his old family was rather adamant on having a reunion. Because of that, Allen’s innocence acted up quite a bit. So it was quite serendipitous that Kanda and Johnny saved him and took him to a quiet inn room when he was having a metaphorical and literal break down. What fortune indeed.

However, it was horribly exhausting; having your body fight against itself. So Nea had been sleeping constantly. 

It just so happened that it was that afternoon he was feeling reality come back to him through Allen’s soft grey eyes. Well, they weren’t exactly grey. Not when Nea was in charge. And that could become quite the problem. However, the light of the sun was setting so he could use that. But the problems did not end there.

Kanda was in the room with him. Nea had actually been awake when Kanda sent Johnny out to get some food. Johnny was almost the only person to ever sit and watch him, presumably because of Johnny’s affections for Allen. Since the black haired exorcist was sitting beside the bed, his eyes boring into Allen’s form, Nea kept his eyes shut. That would be the most obvious give away. Golden eyes instead of Allen’s almost hazy grey? Yeah, Kanda was a fantastic fighter and kind of a brute, but he wasn’t an idiot. Plus, he often had returned those soft glances when Allen hadn’t been looking. No way would he not notice a change in Allen.

That didn’t mean Nea couldn’t have some fun though. He knew he was being a little wicked, but he hadn’t had much physical contact while in Allen’s body; or at least while he was in control of Allen’s body. 

With the sun no longer dusting Allen’s pale cheek, Kanda reached over and flicked on the lamp. Now came the fun part. With the orange glow of the light, Allen’s eyes would already look more yellow than grey so Nea cracked them open just a bit. For a moment he made no noise, bringing forth the character that was Allen Walker. 

“Kanda?” It came out so small and pitiful. He was going for injured Allen, an injured Allen that would pull at Kanda’s heartstrings. Kanda’s own tired eyes glanced up at him, zeroing in on Allen’s face. It was understandable that Allen would sound so small though; after his body tearing itself apart.

“You are awake.”

“My throat hurts.” Another whisper as Nea pulled his arms up, one snowy white and the other blood red. He truthfully did try to sit up, but Kanda was faster. He had stood from his chair and placed a hand on the middle of Nea’s chest. He laid back down and looked up with bewildered eyes. 

“Stay. I will get you water.” Kanda walked away for a moment before returning with a full glass. Kanda sat it on the bed side table before leaning over and helping Nea sit up. All the while, he kept his eyes lowered. There was no need to tempt fate when he was already having so much fun without even doing anything yet. Once Kanda had Nea propped up against the headboard, he turned to give him the glass of water. Without another word, he went to sit on the chair again, but Nea reached out with Allen’s Innocence and grabbed Kanda’s tan coat. The Exorcist looked down at Nea who was looking into the glass of water. 

“Please. Kanda.” It would be understandable to be far more vulnerable then Allen usually was. Kanda had seen the pain Allen had been in. So Nea mentally cheered when Kanda sat down beside him on the bed. The black haired male was slightly turned so he could face him as he sipped on his water; Allen’s long white eyelashes brushing against the top of his cheek. 

“We can have Johnny look at your injuries when he gets back. He will also be bringing food.” Nea was kind of surprised at Kanda’s maturity. For so long he and Allen would go at each other’s necks like rabid dogs. But it did not surprise the Noah of how far Kanda had changed; not after everything with Alma Karma. Kanda was quiet and introspective as he looked away from Nea to his hands. 

Nea had to admit, and it wasn’t just Allen’s body as well, that Kanda had nice hands. They were large. Well, perhaps it was mainly because of all the times Kanda’s hands were on him in Allen’s dreams. Either way, Nea placed the cup of water on the table beside the bed. It was silent in the room for a moment before he rushed forwards. His arms were around Kanda’s shoulders before he could react. 

“Wha-“ Kanda obviously had no idea what to do with Allen hugging onto him so tightly. His pale lips were pressed to the side of Kanda’s neck as he tightened his grip. Not that it was threatening, more of it just being wanting, needing to be held by someone else. Oh boy was Nea enjoying this. He squeezed a bit more until, surprisingly, Kanda’s hands rested onto Allen’s hips. Something Nea was not surprised about was the suspicion in it. Good. Kanda, like he said, was smart. It was good to be suspicious of everyone. But it was also quite apparent that Allen had wormed his way into a soft spot in Kanda’s heart. 

“Thank you.” Nea whispered into Kanda’s neck, causing the taller male to shiver involuntarily. His hands gripped a little tighter onto Allen’s hips. Then Nea had to hide a smile when one of Kanda’s hands trailed up his back and cupped the back of Allen’s neck. Just like in his dreams, Kanda’s hands felt beautiful upon his body and he wasn’t even doing anything yet; just holding Allen like the wait had been far too long. 

It was Nea’s turn to shiver when Kanda’s fingers combed through his snow white hair. This was his chance. It was now or never. He turned his face a little, looking up at Kanda with his eyes still half lidded. Luckily his face was in the shadow so that helped a little as well. “Kanda.” Nea started, making sure to keep his voice scratchy; hiding the subtle change, the switch of an accent that would give him away immediately. “Kanda.” Another beat where he was quiet, but everything was so loud at the same time. Kanda was looking down, not at his eyes but at Allen’s lips. Nea, once again, had to hold back a wicked little grin. Allen would thank him later. “Kiss me.”

And oh Kanda did. His lips slotted over Allen’s like they belonged there. Nea felt Kanda’s black eyelashes flutter for a moment before falling closed. His own eyes did the same as he enjoyed the feeling of being held by Kanda. For so long he was the one in control, fighting the world and the Noah and just anything.

But the feeling of Kanda’s power beneath Allen’s hands was intoxicating. Nea felt a huge rush of need. It really had been far too long. What he wouldn’t give for Kanda to just tie him up, fuck him on the bed as Allen’s pale skin flushed blood red. When Kanda’s lips kissed his cheek, then his jaw, and then further down his neck, Nea let out a moan that wasn’t planned at all. It just did feel that good; to be pleasured and have someone else in control for once. One of Kanda’s hands gripped Allen’s hair and tugged his head to the side to lick and suck and kiss at his pale neck. It had Nea moaning louder, so much so that Kanda moved back up and covered Allen’s mouth with his own. When he pulled away, both of their eyes were barely open.

“You musn’t make so much noise.” There was a pause as he kissed all over Allen’s face once again. Nea was drowning in the pleasure, not noticing as Kanda kissed and licked at his ear for a moment. “Unless you want me to gag you.” 

Nea had to really struggle to not respond to that; at least not verbally. He had to remember he was still Allen, and that Allen wouldn’t say “I want you to tie me up and fuck me so hard I won’t want to do anything else but suck your cock for the rest of my life.” Yeah, Allen wouldn’t say that. So all he did was bite his lip to hide the heady moan that Kanda caused once again. 

God it felt so good. Nea just wanted it to continue. He wanted Kanda to take him, but of course it wouldn’t last. Suddenly Kanda pulled away and sat back down on the chair; leaving Nea blinking in confusion, his skin still rose red. 

That made him think of Kanda spanking him and he really couldn’t have that at the moment. Not when Kanda looked so calm and collected. “Johnny is coming.” He ESPECIALLY could not be thinking about Kanda spanking him with Johnny returning. That was not an option. So to his best ability, Nea calmed Allen’s thumping blood and awaited Johnny’s return with the food; already feeling far more tired than he should.


End file.
